Our future in DVD's?
by PauLovegood
Summary: Sue sends New Directions and Blaine some strange box with DVD's... about their future? What? During Rachel's party in Blame it on the Alcohol before they got drunk. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Hey guys, are you having fun" Asked Rachel Berry during the most boring party ever.

"Are you kidding, Hobbit? At least give us some alcohol" Brittany laughed at Santana's comment.

"W-well I think that may be too immature. And that alcohol is of my parents, Santana" Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to dance ridiculously at the music.

"Come on guys, Puckzilla is bored. Let's get some beer" Puck got up and closed the door behind him. Finn just followed him and said goodbye to everyone.

"Hey! When does Kurt and Blane arrive? I miss Kurt so much" Merceces smiled and began to text Kurt.

_-Where are you, Hummel? M._

"Hey guys, Kurt replied!" Tina yelled to everyone as they made a circle around Mercedes to know when Kurt was going to arrive with his crush. Not that he accepted that he had a crush on Blaine.

-_Sorry Cedes, Blaine. I. Stuck in the traffic. Katy Perry CD. It's going to take a while. (Like 15 minutes or so) love you, K._

"At least he's going to have some action" Artie smirked while Rachel hit him in the head. "Ouch! What the hell, Rachel?"

"Language" Rachel replied.

-_Ok, have fun with Blaine ;) We all want to see you! M._

Ten minutes later, Puck and Finn came back with twenty bottles of beer and smiles on their faces.

"Guys, guess who's here?" Yelled Finn.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Kurt entered to the room yelling with Blaine behind. "Oh, this is Blaine, some of you may already know him"

"Hello" Said Blaine smiling and then he tripped with something. "What the f…" Started Blaine, but Brittany cut him.

"Hey! Look at this! The magic fairies fulfilled my wish! Finally the magic box came" Blaine looked at her with doubt in his looks.

"Don't say anything to her" Whispered Quinn to him.

"What is that? I don't remember having this in the house" Said Rachel picking up the estrange blue package.

"Maybe we have to open it to know what it is, Dwarf" Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel.

Sam took it from Rachel and began to open it when suddenly, they all gasped. The reason? Well, the box was covered with pictures of the New Directions members from different performances. That was really shocking to everyone.

"Kurt, you look absolutely adorable dressed with a leather jacket" What? Oh, Blaine was talking of the 'It's my life/Confessions' mash up picture that was in the front of the box.

Kurt only blushed while Mercedes and Rachel began to giggle like crazy. "Come on. Open the box. I want to see what's inside" Lauren said to the girls.

"Hey! They're DVD's! I want to see them!" said Artie.

Rachel picked up the first DVD and they all watched the enormous tv. It was really scary, because none of them had no idea what they were going to watch. Suddenly, Sue Sylvester was on the screen.

"Hello, lima losers" She began to laugh manically. "As you can see, I'm on the TV. You see, I have contacts that are wizards, so in this DVD's, you all are going to watch the future. Your future" Everyone gasped as Blaine and Brittany yelled in excitement "COOL!"

"Enjoy, losers. Oh, and Zizes has to go, sorry kid, but you aren't in this so you can't see absolutely nothing" And then Sue disappeared from the tv.

"Adios Zizes" Said Santana in Spanish. "Uh… it means goodbye in spanish. Sorry Puckerman, but she has to go. You listened to what Coach Sylvester said"

"I don't need a man, Puckerman. Forget me" Snapped Lauren angrily. "Goodbye to everyone and your stupid glee club"

After a few awkward silent moments, Puck sighed. "So… are we going to watch this or not?"

Rachel pressed start and a black background and white letters appeared.

"_The Purple Piano Project"_

"Purple Piano? What does it mean?" A confused Finn said.

"Well maybe, Frankenteen, if you just shut up we could see what does it mean" Snapped Santana.

"Shhh guys, it's about to start!" Smiled Kurt watching Blaine.


	2. the Purple Piano Project

Chapter 2.

* * *

Suddenly, Jacob Ben Israel appeared in the screen.

"Oh, cool, HE is going to appear" Said Rachel with sarcasm.

"Rach, it's just the first episode just have some patience" Replied Finn.

Jacob presented himself and said where he was, and then Finn appeared next to Jacob and they all laughed, even Finn.

"HEY, HE TOLD ME MEDIOCRE QUARTERBACK AND GLEE CLUB LEAD!" Snapped Finn thinking about what he was going to do when he grew up. Kurt sneered and Rachel smiled to him.

"_My mom still hasn't decided if I'm going to Hardvard or Standford yet" _huffed Mike Chang in the screen.

Mike just sighed. His parents were going to decide his future, like always and Tina was going to be stuck in McKinley for a year without him.

"Hey mom! I'm in TV!" Joked Artie as he watched himself saying "HELLO!".

"Hey! The hobbit appears in this! What a shame, actually" Said Santana as Blaine screamed "Hey Kurt, you are there! Love your clothes" then he winked.

"Guys, calm down, your life isn't going to be perfect like that" Huffed Quinn to Kurt and Rachel. "How positive of you, Fabray" laughed Finn.

Then Jacob said that Mercedes dated Sam… then Santana paused the tv.

"Be prepared…" said Brittany to Mercedes and Sam, they were both red and had a guilty face.

"WHAT THE HECK, SAM? I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING! BUT NO, I'M SORRY, YOU ARE GOING TO DATE WHEEZY!" Yelled Santana trying to speak in English and not Spanish for Sam and Mercedes to understand everything. "Let's keep watching this" only said Sam.

Mercedes admitted that Sam was hot. Really hot, who she was kidding? But… date with him? No, he would never see her like that. Never. But everything can happen in the future…

"I really think you are going to be an amazing couple" Whispered Quinn to Sam, Sam only sends her a smile. They continued to watch the episode.

"Uh... Mercedes... you are dating that guy? How?" Said Kurt.

Mercedes only shrugged and reminded to herself to never date that guy called Shane.

"WE ARE ON TV!" Said an excited Brittany. "But hey… where are you, Quinn?"

Quinn smiled. "Maybe I'm in the hallways showing off my Cheerio uniform?"

Finn appeared on the screen saying he had no idea what he was going to do with his life… and everyone grew sad. That was their last year together, as a group. As New Directions.

"What's up with Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury? They are like, perfect together!" Tina cooed.

"DID BRITTANY SAID NATIONALS TROPHY, GUYS?!" Yelled Finn. "Does that mean we almost won Nationals? Why did we lost?" Said Mercedes.

Everyone squealed and began to wonder why did they lost? Blaine just said "Maybe some of you might explain it in the episode?" He shrugged. They all calmed down a bit.

"Uh… Finn has his arm around Rachel…" Quinn merely whispered.

"YOU ARE TOGETHER AGAIN! YAY" Yelled Kurt. "Finally" sighed Santana.

"Hey Kurt why are you in the choir room…" Began Blaine. "Oh crap. NO! Are you kidding? Dalton is going to be a bore without you!" Every girl in the room cooed at him and began to giggle, well... except Santana.

"Nice" whispered Rachel while smiling to Kurt.

"Did Kurt said that…" Mercedes said. "You both kiss! At the middle of our performance in Nationals! That's why we lose!"

"LOS VOY A MATAR A LOS DOS. SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS Y YO TENGO ORGULLO, NO PRACTIQUÉ TANTO PARA PERDER UNA ESTÚPIDA COMPETENCIA!" Yelled Santana in Spanish.

"She said: I'm going to kill you both. I'm from Lima Height and I have pride, I didn't practice so much to just lose this stupid competition" Said Blaine calmly. Kurt looked at him. "What? I learned Spanish at Dalton!" He defended himself.

"Oh, so there is Sizes!" Laughed Santana. "Rejecting Puckerman"

"Where the hell are you, Quinn?" Rachel cursed. "If you are going to get out of New Directions because you are a Cheerio, I'm going to let Santana go all Lima Heights on you" Everybody looked amazed at Rachel, and Quinn said softly "I actually have an idea of where I'm going to be"

"And where are you going to be, Fabray?" Said Santana. "Can't tell you. Sorry Santana. And thanks for caring, Artie" Smiled Quinn at Artie.

"You're welcome, lady" He joked. They all laughed.

Emma, Rachel and Kurt appear talking about Juliard…

"Guys, you didn't know that about Juliard? Really?" Said Blaine seriously.

Rachel and Kurt's faces grew red. "I think they didn't know" Laughed Puck. "I even know that"

"Wait.. she.. she said.. Perfect school?!" Kurt was really excited. He wanted to go to a college where he could sing, act, play the piano, something nice like that… And he obviously wanted to get married to someone lovely. Yes, he had her life planned.

"NYADA? Oh my god. That is like the exclusive school of New York!" softly said Tina.

"We are definitely going there" Yelled Rachel.

"Yay College? Did she really said that?" laughed Finn. "I really like Ms. Pillsbury" Smiled Brittany and Mercedes.

"Oh look! It's the wicked old witch!" Joked Blaine. "Oh my god, that is the perfect song!" Said Kurt and everybody looked at him curiously. "You know? Ding Dong, the witch is dead?"

"I love that song!" said Quinn. "wait, Sue is candidate? Hell to the no!" Said Mercedes.

"What is she doing to the purple piano?" Said Kurt hysterically. "I hate her" Simply said Mike.

"I don't think we can get away from anything. We have a lot of bad luck" Whispered Brittany. "I really hate those teachers" said Puck.

Suddenly Kurt and Blaine appeared in the screen… (Author's Note: Have fun reading.)

"WE ARE THERE, KURT! I'M ON TV! IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!" Said Blaine excitedly.

"Did you just said that Blaine was cute, Kurt?" Smiled Mercedes, with a knowing look. "Oh my god, Cedes." Whispered Kurt to Mercedes.

They went silent as Kurt&Blaine from the screen talked and said something about being in love, Kurt saying something about spending every minute and every day with Blaine.

Rachel paused the tv as Blaine and Kurt went in shock watching their future self's hold hands.

"YOU ARE A COUPLE! FINALLY! YAY!" Yelled Tina.

"I.. I think they need time, guys. Let's go to the other room… NOW, NOAH!" Yelled Rachel.

Kurt and Blaine were in silence. Not in awkward silence… but a confortable silence, watching each other. "If you… don't want to date its fine, Blaine, I don't want to ruin anything, really" Kurt sadly said.

"I… I.." Stammered Blaine. "No, it's ok. Sorry for being in love with you" Almost cried Kurt.

Blaine approached. There were just centimeters between them. "I want to date you, Kurt. I have liked you since I sang 'Teenage Dream' the day you were spying." said Blaine.

And then Kurt pulled his bow tie to himself and they kissed.

*Meanwhile, on the other room*

"They are so making out in the other room" Simply said Santana.

Kurt and Blaine entered the room holding hands and said… "Are you guys are going to watch the episode or not" Blaine winked at Rachel and Mercedes. Sam pressed Play.

*Quinn appears on the screen with pink hair saying she finally found who she was*

"Are you kidding, Fabray? You are not like that." Sneered Santana. "I knew it" whispered Quinn more to herself than anybody.

"Your… your hair is…" Said Finn. "Yeah Finn, my hair is pink, I think we all know that"

"No, he's not talking about the pink hair. He is talking about the SHORT HAIR" said Rachel hysterically. Everyone said "Ooooh"

"I actually like your hair, Quinn. Not your attitude" smiled Sam. "I don't know where I am"

"Maybe you live in another place?" timidly said Mercedes not seeing him in the eye.

Everyone laughed at Santana saying Quinn and her went out with Puckerman the same year. "Well I love you two, girls" Smiled Puck. "And you too, Berry" He winked at Rachel.

"WOOOO GO UNHOLY TRINITY!" Said Brittany smiling to Quinn and Santana. "New friends, Quinn? Please, it took you a lot to became our friend" Said Tina.

"The skanks? What the hell?" Said Mike. "You are never ever going with them. Ok?" Furiously said Finn and Quinn nodded.

"You surely do NOT smoke" Rachel said. "And finally the hobbit appears to rescue our little Quinny" snapped Santana. She surely was angry at Quinn. They were the freaking Unholy Trinity of the school.

"Yeah guys. Who doesn't love the Go-Go's!" Said Blaine hugging Kurt.

"Just stop it with the sappy things, Berry and make out with her" Said Puck. Rachel became red and murmured "Shut up, Puckerman"

"I really don't care about Sue… let's skip this, ok?" Said Tina. They skipped that.

"Oh look, I'm at Sue's office and surely.. wait. Co-Captains? Really?" scoffed Santana.

"You are going to the side of Sue, Santana?" Coldly said Quinn. "I thought we were going over it"

Everyone began to yell at Santana and she patiently sat there, watching the floor. "Leave Santana alone!" Yelled Brittany as she hugged Santana.

Everyone stayed quiet and watched the performance of "We got the beat"

"Nice" smiled Blaine.

"Oh god no" said Puck. "FOOD FIGHT!" he screamed. "Those are the best" Said Kurt evilly.

"Who is she? She looks like Strawberry Shortcake" laughed Mercedes. "Aaaand she sings horrible. Nice" said Tina.

"I really love how Beiste acts" Laughed Sam.

"WE ARE AT THE AUDITORIUM! YAY!" Screamed Kurt excitedly as Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "Wait, we performed on an actual stage… at.. at Broadway? The two of us?" said Rachel with tears in her eyes.

Everyone watched Rachel and Kurt perform Ding Dong the Witch is dead on the tv.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! I love that song" Said Quinn smiling.

"Amazing, guys" Finn smiled. "Aaaand more Sue. Let's skip this, ok?"

"WAIT, MR. SHUE. GLITTER. SUE. LOL" Said Artie. "You know, Laugh Out Loud? Oh, forget it"

"I know that yellow sunglasses and bow tie… YOU DIDN'T!" Said Kurt. "Yes I did" Sang Blaine.

"Oh my god. Thank you, thank you, thank you" Said Kurt and suddenly kissing Blaine and every girl in the room cooed. Yes, even Santana.

"It's not unusual? Lovely song" Said excitedly Kurt. Kurt began to look suspiciously at Santana as she danced with HIS boyfriend.

"You are going to set fire to the piano!" Yelled Puck. "Goodbye purple piano" Sadly said Sam.

"QUINN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Yelled Artie. "I don't know" Simply said Quinn.

"Have luck at NYADA mixer" everyone said.

"Oh god, a lot of Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel in that room. I'm going to puke right now" Said Santana. "I don't like that Harmony girl" whispered Kurt.

"They are amazing singers" said Rachel with tears. "It's Anything goes and Anything you can do together, right?" said Tina. Rachel and Kurt nodded.

"Ok, Rachel, Kurt. You both are awesome and can do anything you want, like that song says. Don't let anybody tell different, you have talent and you are going to NYADA" Said Finn and everybody looked amazed at him.

Rachel got up her seat and kissed Finn. "Well, it was obvious with you two" said Artie.

"Finn is right, love. You are amazing" Whispered Blaine to Kurt.

"Gay high five?" laughed Puck.

"What's up with Mr. Shue? He's acting like a little kid… He needs adult friends" Said jokingly Artie.

"BLAINE AND GLEE CLUB, YAY" Yelled Kurt and every girl in the room giggled.

"Finn, I know you're not the Warblers. You are a big family. And I, Blaine Anderson, I'm not gonna have more solos because I'm new or something like that"

"I'm… banned…?" Santana was shocked. She loved New Directions, not that she would say that, but she really loved everyone in that club.

"West Side Story! Are you kidding?" Said Blaine excitedly. "We're all going to vote for you, Kurt" Everyone smiled.

"You can't stop the beat! It's a lovely song. Fast, but amazing. We should totally sing that" Noted Quinn.

*Performance of You can't stop the beat*

"That was awesome! We should watch another episode!" everyone said.

"Guys, it's late. We should go to sleep and maybe tomorrow we can watch another, ok?" said Rachel cleaning the room and writing in the DVD: Purple Piano Project.

Everybody said goodbye and Kurt and Blaine decided to talk in a park. They were holding hands and hugging each other constantly.

"Since when did I began to like you?" whispered Blaine.

"Since the 'Teenage Dream' performance" smiled Kurt.

They began to kiss and eventually, Blaine dropped Kurt to the 'Hummel-Hudson' house.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews(: I think I'm going publish a chapter per week. I have school and a lot of homework and it takes a lot of patience to write fanfics like this... **

**More reviews please?:3**

**xoxo.**


End file.
